The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device in which a driving circuit has been provided on an opposite surface side from a light receiving surface of a semiconductor substrate, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device using technology for bonding two substrates, and an electronic device using the solid-state imaging device.
In the related art, technology for shortening a distance between a light incident surface and a light receiving section formed on a substrate in a solid-state imaging device so as to improve sensitivity has been proposed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267675, technology for forming a thickness of a wiring layer on an upper portion of an imaging region to be thinner than a thickness of a wiring layer on an upper portion of a peripheral circuit section formed at the periphery of the imaging region in a front-surface illuminated solid-state imaging device in which a wiring layer is provided on a light incident surface side of a substrate is disclosed. Because the wiring layer on the imaging region is thinner than the wiring layer on the peripheral circuit section in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267675, a distance from the light incident surface to the light receiving section provided in the imaging region of the substrate is shortened and hence sensitivity is improved.
In addition, recently, a so-called back-surface illuminated solid-state imaging device in which a driving circuit is formed on a back-surface side of a semiconductor substrate and the back-surface side is designated as a light receiving surface so as to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency or sensitivity or increase an opening area of a photodiode has been proposed. Because a wiring layer is provided on a side opposite the light receiving surface of the substrate in the back-surface illuminated solid-state imaging device, a distance between the light receiving section provided on the substrate and an on-chip lens surface provided on the light incident side of the substrate is close and hence sensitivity is improved.
Further, a laminated back-surface illuminated sensor is excellent in terms of cost or image quality (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245506). For the laminated back-surface illuminated sensor, a back-surface illuminated solid-state imaging device of a three-dimensional (3D) structure in which a circuit substrate on which a driving circuit is formed is provided separately from a semiconductor substrate (sensor substrate) on which a photoelectric conversion section is formed, and the circuit substrate is bonded to a surface on the opposite side of the light receiving surface in the semiconductor substrate has also been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-096851). In the back-surface illuminated solid-state imaging device with the 3D structure, the 3D structure is configured by connecting the surface of the wiring layer side of the semiconductor substrate to the surface of the wiring layer side of the circuit substrate.
Incidentally, in the above-described solid-state imaging device of the 3D structure, a connection section is provided to electrically connect the semiconductor substrate on which a photoelectric conversion section is formed to the circuit substrate in which the driving circuit is formed. In the connection section, a through hole via passing through the semiconductor substrate and connected to the wiring layer provided on the semiconductor substrate is connected to a through hole via passing through the semiconductor substrate and connected to the wiring layer provided on the circuit substrate through a connection electrode of the connection section on the light receiving surface side of the semiconductor substrate. Further, an insulating film and a passivation film for covering the connection electrode are provided on the light receiving surface side of the semiconductor substrate, and a color filter and an on-chip lens are provided on an upper portion thereof.